Qatar Stars League
Qatar | confed = AFC | founded = 1963 | teams = 12 | relegation = Qatari 2nd Division | levels = 1 | domest_cup = Emir Cup Crown Prince Cup Sheikh Jassem Cup Stars Cup | confed_cup = AFC Champions League, AFC Cup Gulf Club Champions Cup | champions = Al-Gharrafa | season = 2009–10 | most successful club = Al-Sadd (11) | sponsorship_name = | tv = Al Jazeera Sports, Al-Kass | website = qsl.com.qa | current = 2010–11 Qatar Stars League }} The Qatar Stars League is the highest professional league in Qatari football. There is also a second division league in Qatar. League Structure The Qatar Stars League has slowly expanded since the turn of the decade, moving from 9 clubs to 10 clubs and then latest setup of 12 clubs for the Qatari League 2009-10 campaign. There are 2 divisions in the Qatari football structure and the league has previously seen one club promoted and relegated each year except in 'expansion' season's. It was announced on 15 April 2009 that no clubs would be relegated from the top flight in the Qatari League 2008-09 season, due to expansion reasons, however the announcement was made with only one game remaining.Q-League expands to 12 The Qatar Stars League, previously known as the Q-League currently features 12 teams, with the 2nd division featuring 6 teams. The top four clubs at the end of the regular league system participate in the Qatar Crown Prince Cup, which was formed in the 1994/95 season. Qatari Stars League Member Clubs *Table as of 2010-11 Season *Al-Maref were dissolved in 1966/67 and its players distriubuted to other clubs (for unknown reasons); *In 1971/72 Al-Wehda and Al-Tahrir merged into Al-Arabi; *In 1971/72 Al-Ahli and Al-Najha merged into Al-Ahli; *In 1971/72 Al-Oruba and Qatar merged into Al-Esteqlal, which was renamed Qatar SC again in 1981 *Al-Qadisiya changed name to Al Siliya in 2003 *Al Ittihad Doha renamed Al-Gharafa in 2004 *Al-Hilal renamed name to Al-Kharitiyath in 2004 *Al-Tadamun changed name to Umm-Salal in 2004 *Al-Ittifaq changed name to Al-Markhiya Sports Club in 2004 *Al-Shoala changed name to Al-Mesaimeer Sports Club in 2004 *Al-Nasr changed name to Al-Shahaniya Sports Club in 2004 *Al-Shabab changed name to Maitheer in 2004 Championship history *1963/64 : Al-Maref *1964/65 : Al-Maref *1965/66 : Al-Maref *1966/67 : Al-Oruba *1967/68 : Al-Oruba *1968/69 : Al-Oruba *1969/70 : Al-Oruba *1970/71 : Al-Oruba *1971/72 : Al-Sadd *1972/73 : Al-Esteqlal *1973/74 : Al-Sadd *1974/75 : no champion *1975/76 : Al-Rayyan *1976/77 : Al-Esteqlal *1977/78 : Al-Rayyan *1978/79 : Al-Sadd *1979/80 : Al-Sadd *1980/81 : Al-Sadd *1981/82 : Al-Rayyan *1982/83 : Al-Arabi *1983/84 : Al-Rayyan *1984/85 : Al-Arabi *1985/86 : Al-Rayyan *1986/87 : Al-Sadd *1987/88 : Al-Sadd *1988/89 : Al-Sadd *1989/90 : Al-Rayyan *1990/91 : Al-Arabi *1991/92 : Al-Ittihad *1992/93 : Al-Arabi *1993/94 : Al-Arabi *1994/95 : Al-Rayyan *1995/96 : Al-Arabi *1996/97 : Al-Arabi *1997/98 : Al-Ittihad *1998/99 : Al-Wakrah *1999/00 : Al-Sadd *2000/01 : Al-Wakrah *2001/02 : Al-Ittihad *2002/03 : Qatar Sports Club *2003/04 : Al-Sadd *2004/05 : Al-Gharrafa *2005/06 : Al-Sadd *2006/07 : Al-Sadd *2007/08 : Al-Gharrafa *2008/09 : Al-Gharrafa *2009/10 : Al-Gharrafa Most successful clubs Total titles won by town or city Total titles won by region Topscorers References External links * QSL Official website * QFA Official website * Qatar League - goalzz.com * News About the Qatar League Category:Leagues